Dying Flame
by JustAnotherStarkFan
Summary: Experimented by Hydra, thought to be abandoned by her family, her destiny is to be chained down. Meredith has a chance for happiness, only if she is willing to face what she has hidden away for so long. Embrace what she has been given, accept it and she will be finally in peace. Rated M just to be safe.


Laboratory 105

Location: classified

The creaking of the old rusted building where some of the most morally wrong acts have been committed, woke up one of their experiments. Less of a human more of everything, her figure was frail, stained with grease and blood, bones poking out in some areas. Her matted firey hair seemed to be endless, her piercing blue eyes seemed to have lost their will to live. She shifted her weight in the small cage-like container, she seemed to be waiting for something or some one. The room was full of cages of various animals and humans that have been cruelly experimented on, a bang followed by several thumps that sounded like footsteps disturbed the rest of the experimental group.

The redhead jerked up at sound of the footsteps getting closer, the door opened to reveal a dark-haired man with toned, well-trained muscles. He walked forward stopping in front of the frail girl's cage. As soon as he brought out the ring of keys from his belt, all of the animals started howling and making noise at the sight of the rusted keys. With his beefy hands he found the key for the girl's cell, the rattling of the keys seemed to settle the inhuman noise that the other experiments have been making. As he thrusted the cold metal in the lock the girl remained to impassive of the action, only watching him closely for any sign of threat. He opened the creaking metal door, the girl moved backwards in fear of being grabbed. Unluckily for her the burly man was too fast and caught her roughly by the arm and dragged her out onto the cold floor. She struggled against the iron grip of the man, but it was in vain.

The experiment struggled in the man's hands, she opened her eyes to find herself in a room that had many various scientific objects ranging from computers to scalpels. There was a glass tube holding some a remnant of a type of glowing purple substance, the tube slightly larger than a human. She stared at the tube very skeptical of its function and purpose, there were a few scientists in the typical white lab coat they were very tentative with their work getting the tube ready. The burly man dragged her painfully across the lab's floor to the tank. The tube opened up splitting in half to engulf the young girl, as soon as she was fully surrounded and now inside the tube a load beep sounded. The scientists started to tap furiously on their computers, there were plastic tubes hanging on either side of the glass container. They started to snake around the girl looked around very desolate and scared, the smaller tubes opened up revealing several needles. They jerked forward attaching to the redhead, piercing her skin. Her screams echoed throughout the underground chamber as she wiggled to get free of them. As a result just more attached, to her legs, arms, torso, and until most of her body was covered in them. A breathing mask was lowered from the top to sustain her when she was under the substance liquid, of the tube, stopping her screams. The previous seen substance started to fill the tube, her endless matted hair floate beside her as the tube finished up filing to the brim. Her body still twitched with pain, bubbles escaping her mouth in a silent scream, as she lost consciousness.

The earth shook the old building as the girl floated in the tube causing waves to form the force of the shock. The crude scientists scrambled to get to safety, they grabbed various items. The headed down into a bomb shelter reinforced by the strongest metal known to man. Outside of the building not so far away landed, what was known as a air-shuttle. Steps ascended from the outside, three figures could be made out walking out onto the earth. They headed towards the shelter.

The third man put his hand out deliberately, bringing the others to a stop, "Be careful, you know the plan." The two others grunted in response to waning, as they jumped and disappeared in a flash. Inside, the tube was cracked leaking the glowing substance, the cracks spread out like spider webs across the glass. Shattering as soon the earth shook again, the girl's limp body fell down from inside the tube. The smaller tubes disconnecting from her body leaving red teeth like marks across her body. The door was blasted off its hinges with a loud boom, the dust cleared showing the man who spoke to the other two.

"Another huh?" He looked with pity at the girl's form, his brown eyes filled with emotion. He shook his head clearing his thoughts as he groaned with the surprising weight of the girl.

He pulled her up onto his shoulder and turned to leave the room, the brown haired man pulled a walky talky, "Found a girl, seemed to be an experiment…" He paused for a moment, but then continued, "Both of you completed the task I gave you." It was more of a statement than a question knowing the answer. In response he heard the muffled answers of the others confirming that they got the target, just as the earth shook more.

"Need to get out of here.." he mumbles, holding up the piece of tech again, "meet me out front in 5, we need to go this place is gonna fall down on us." They headed back outside in time to see the old hidden lab fall extinct. They carried the girl and headed back to their ride. Their aircraft hovered off the ground and shot into the sky disappearing from sight as the cliff where they stood seconds before fell in to the trench below.

-Xxx-

Pit-i-Patter of rain could be head of inside of a large house on top of a hill. On a bed in one of its guest rooms the girl lay. She twitched as if having a nightmare underneath the blanket for a fleeting second then her eyes snapped open. She held up her hand to her head, grumbling the red-head looked around the room,. Her eyes widen when she was shaken out of her drowsiness by the unfamiliar room. She held still for what seemed to be incessant moment. Her panic attack was halted by the door creaking open, her eyes shot immediately where the door was. Revealed a blonde man, his eyes a warm brown color almost red, his left eye had a long scar that stretched over this eyebrow to his ear.

"Hey," Held up his hands to show he meant no harm to girl, "Its okay." She shot him a incredulous and profound gaze full of strong suspicious emotion. He could see the light scars that covered her beaten frame, he winced with sympathy.

**Yes Ik its been a while since I have posted ... I think my writing has gotten better idk. ANYWAY I CAN'T WAITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT FOR END GAME TO COME OUT. a few shout outs to make this weekend I'm headed to a small but a FREE con called coast con. I'm cosplaying a grand magic games Ezra , so if you see me i don't bite ^^. **

**Thx for reading **

**Sawa-Sama**


End file.
